


I can hear (smell) only you.

by Assasymphonie



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I NEEDED IT AFTER THE END OF PART 3 OKAY, I can only write short things, M/M, Romance, Sweet things happen, i hate them, stupid husbands in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assasymphonie/pseuds/Assasymphonie
Summary: Sometimes your significant other is also all you can see.All you can live.





	I can hear (smell) only you.

Everytime Yuki lands his eyes on Momo, who's smiling at his right side at the concerts, playing around with Okarin or even accepting, from their fans' hands a stuffed animal, a bunch of pretty flowers or the smallest letter written by hand, everything he can "see" is a fragrance. The fragrance of freshly cut grass, the smell of his skin caressed by the sun and the saltiness, the scent of lavander moved by the wind.  
It's in times like this that the world stops spinning, the clock hands ready to slow down their race just to allow Yuki to bath in that good smell, almost the smell of home or everything slighlty familiar. It's almost too simple to imagine Momo's figure, with his bed hair, in those scenarios. A glint of white skin, wetted by the sea, left hand slighlty on the lavander's flower, a delicate smile caressed by the sunset under a small house's veranda and-

«Yuki?»  
A silver bells' ring wakes Yuki up from his own thoughts, bringing him back to the reality so roughly that his breath is taken away from his lungs; his lips are slighlty open, the eyes staring into the other's ones, so big and forever young like a modern Apollo. In the distance -as far as Yuki can hear, still in that world full of other sounds and sensations, not real but tangible- he can still hear the fans scream "Encore!"... How long he was lost?

«You were still in the middle of the scene, Okarin and I had to move you here... how do you feel? Momo-chan has some sugar in the back pocket!!» Yuki sees Momo ready to go to take the water bottle and everything he's thinking is how to stop him; he squeezes his long fingers around the younger's arm.  
«I... I'm not ill, Momo.»  
___________________________________________________

Everytime Momo lands his eyes on Yuki, while he's drinking water, quiet yet a solid presence at the end of every concert, greeting the fans, or with his hair pulled up with an hairpin while he's making dinner for both of them, everything Momo can hear is a sound. For the most people is an inaudible sound, like the breath of a sleepy figure right before the sunrise, or the leaves and the grass moved by the wind, like the eternal and comforting sound of the rain against the window in a lazy afteernon.  
In those moments the screams around him are nothing, and the musical notes in the air too, because Momo's ears are full of those sounds and images, images of daily life. A familiar figure laid down in the bed beside him, bathed in the sunset with his hair loose like water, Yuki's smile between the steam of an hot tea, sorrounded by the blankets and with-

He sees Yuki's stillness, but his hands are quicker grabbing the man's arms, greeting the fans, smiling, hiding. He's calling Yuki at every steps, his eyebrows knitted while he's staring at that delicate face, and with a sigh of relief he sees that grey eyes on himself.  
Why Yuki did become so stiff? Where did he go, to not see what was happening? Other words leaves Momo's mouth, unable to stop them, too used to cover under his cheerfulness all the worries or the curiosity, too, when he's stopped by a grip, a small voice.  
______________________

When Yuki sees Momo kneel down before him, on his lips an unreal smile, he stays still. That good smell covers him entirely like the fragrance of freshly washed clothes, or fresh snow, and in the meantime Momo's breath is caressing his hair down his own cheekbones. Momo's hands' pressure on his scalp was almost a sensation.  
______________________

Yuki's fast breath, the slight noise of his partner's hair between his own fingers, are so loud that no others sound can reach Momo's ears in that space.  
«Yuki... has it ever happen to you that some sounds are always here? So loud and strong that every other sound is pushed away?»

_Is it happened to you, Yuki? Because to me ever, ever. At every concert, at every time of the day. I can hear only you._  
_____________

«...»  
Yuki stretches his neck and his cold nose founds his place between Momo's neck and right ear, as if it's his home, his right place. Here, not hidden anymore, that fragrance hits Yuki as a well made punch. Stronger than every melody, every note or song.  
«It happens, sometimes... I smell a fragrance, instead. Like now.»

_The same fragrance I smell on you, Momo, every morning, every evening. A fragrance that never leaves me alone. I can smell only you._

**Author's Note:**

> I finished two days ago maybe the part3 and im still in tears by how stupid this two are  
> so here we are with some pointless fluff  
> i can't write in a proper english  
> im sorry


End file.
